The present invention is related to a reversible adjustable wrench, and more particularly to a reversible adjustable wrench in which a second jaw can be pivotally rotated to have a space for avoiding a bolt, permitting the wrench to be reversely wrenched.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional adjustable wrench. The wrench main body 8 has a fixed jaw 81. A spiral rod 83 is pivotally disposed on the main body 8 for adjusting a movable jaw 82. By means of rotating the spiral rod 83, the gap between the fixed jaw 81 and the movable jaw 82 can be adjusted for wrenching different sizes of nuts or bolts.
In use, the spiral rod 83 is first rotated to adjust the gap between the fixed jaw 81 and the movable jaw 82 to meet the size of a work piece. Then the main body 8 is turned to wrench the work piece. However, in the case that the work piece is positioned in a narrow space and it is impossible for a user to completely wrench the wrench, the user will have to first wrench the main body 8 to a certain position and then retreat the movable and fixed jaws 82, 81 from the work piece. Then the main body 8 is restored to the position prior to wrenching and then the movable and fixed jaws 82, 81 are extended to again clamp and wrench the work piece. Such operation must be repeated for tightening or untightening the work piece. This is quite troublesome to the user.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a reversible adjustable wrench having a main body on which a slidable first jaw and a pivotally rotatable second jaw are disposed. When moving a stop block backward, a leaning section of the second jaw is free from the stopping force of a stop block, whereby the second jaw has a space for pivotal rotation. When the jaw section of the second jaw is moved back, a sufficient space is defined between the first jaw and the jaw section of the second jaw for avoiding a nut or a bolt. Accordingly, the wrench can be reversely wrenched.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: